Alice (Transformers)
Alice is one of the minor Decepticons from the film ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. '' She was portrayed by Isabel Lucas. History In the film, she was first presented as a girl who was at Sam Witwicky's university. Sam met her one night at a party in university, and she found him very attractive. Then, somebody shouted that Bumblebee was being annoying and Sam said he'd drive it someplace else. He just wanted to drive away, but Alice made her chance, and she sat with Sam in his car, and then they drove somewhere. But his transformer Bumblebee car ride to get this girl away from the car. Then she didn't enjoy to sit with Sam, and told him to stop the car. After that, she went away. Leo also liked Alice and was trying to seduce her but Alice very rudely pushed him out the door, she came to Sam's room, and closed to door to not allow anyone to go in the room. Then, she tells him that she knew that he is not like other people. Alice threw Sam on the bed and pretended to make out with him but really she had been a Decepticon installed in the university to kill Sam, and she was about to kill him, and she revealed she was a robot when her eyes flashed and a giant scorpion tail crept out of her back to slit Sam's throat. But in that moment, girlfriend of Sam, Mikaela came in college, and when she was opening the door to the room of Sam, When Mikaela saw that Sam was kissing Alice, Mikaela dumped Sam, who wanted to tell Mikaela the truth, but then Alice made used her long tongue from her mouth and tried to suffocate Sam. Mikaela and Leo, neighbor of Sam heard the notice, they quickly ran to see what's happening. They saw, that Alice had the long tongue and she used it to kill Sam. Mikaela through the box in her, but Alice turned away from attack. When Sam, Mikaela and Leo ran away, Alice started to transform into her true Cybertronian form. Sam with his friends tried to escape from her by car, but Alice jumped on the car, and tried to get through the window to get closer to Sam. But Mikaela, tired from this robot, crashed the car on a street lamp, crushing Alice to her death. Survival? Alice was shown to appear in a comic where she seduced a married driver and let her take over his car where she wrathfully drove hundreds of miles telling them to shut up. Then Alice got into her robot form and went to the Decepticon starship. Starscream said she was becoming too human for them and it was a problem. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Transformers Villains Category:Elementals Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Spy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Minion Category:Aliens Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Humanoid Category:Stalkers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Perverts Category:Action Movie Villains